Farbe bekennen
by Reesa Walden
Summary: ONESHOT Bulma hat Vegeta etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, doch sie weist nicht, wie sie es tut sollte. Und als sie es endlich tut, ergreift sie wieder mal die Flucht. Beim ersten mal, als sie von Vegeta weglief, schwebte sie in Lebensgefahr, ob sie es dieses?


**Farbe bekennen. **

Seine Schritte schallten durch die die Dunkelheit. Er ist gegangen. Wie immer ohne etwas zu sagen. Es tut weh, immer noch, auch wenn dass nicht das erste Mal ist.

Ich versuche nicht zu weinen, was nützt das auch? Ich höre die Tür des Trainingsraumes zu fallen, dort wird es die nächsten Tage verbringen, er kommt nur dann heraus, wenn er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann. Und dann werde ich diejenige sein, die um sein Leben kämpfen wird.

Der Himmel ist absolut klar, ich kann jeden einzelnen Stern darauf erkennen. Wenn Vegeta nicht so unruhig wäre, könnte man glauben, dass alles gut wäre. Doch anscheinend ist es nicht so. Er ist wie besessen vom Training und die anderen anscheinend auch. ChiChi beklagt sich ständig über Goku und Piccolo, der nun öfter bei ihnen zu Besuch ist. Sie hat beide dazu gezwungen Führerschein zu machen, damit alle auf andere Gedanken kommen. Das war ein grandioses Fiasko! Ich kann die beiden Prüfer nur bemitleiden, sie waren auf die beiden in keiner Hinsicht vorbereitet.

Plötzlich kommt es wieder, ich springe auf und verschwinde im Bad. Die Übelkeit kommt jetzt nicht mehr so oft, aber es kommt immer noch ab und zu vor. Auf dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, klebt das Ultraschallfoto, mein Blick fällt darauf und wieder zittern meine Hände. Wie soll ich es ihm erklären? Wie soll ich ihm das beibringen?

Wie immer in den letzten Tagen, werde ich trotzig. Es ist _mein_ Baby! Mein... aber _er _ist der Vater. Er ist der Vater meines Babys. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, die Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf. Ich sinke auf den Boden und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Wie kann ich hierher? Wie kam ich dazu ein Baby von Vegeta zu erwarten? Es war einer der Sachen, die keiner vorhersehen konnte.

Die Fliesen sind kalt und ich stehe auf, die Kälte kann für das Baby nicht gut sein. Im Bett ist es warm und kuschelig und die finsteren Gedanken werden fast vertrieben. Es bleiben nur Erinnerungen.

War es tatsächlich erst vor einigen Monaten passiert? Mir kommt vor, als wäre das im vorherigen Leben. Yamcha ging mir mal weder gewaltig auf die Nerven, mit seinen ständigen Frauengeschichten und ich gab ihm endgültig den Laufpass. Diese Entscheidung fiel mir nicht leicht, aber ich konnte nicht mehr so leben. Ich habe einige Tage gebraucht, um darüber hinweg zu kommen aber letztendlich war es eine der besten Entscheidungen meines Lebens.

Das mit Vegeta ging alles so schnell, dass mir kaum die Zeit blieb, um mir irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen. Es begann einige Tage nach Gokus Ankunft. Vegeta hat sich irgendwie verändert, er wurde ruhiger, blieb oft in seine Gedanken versunken. Wir kamen uns näher, hauptsächlich dadurch, das wie uns ständig stritten. Genauer gesagt wir schrieen uns gegenseitig an, wegen jeder, nur erdenklichen Kleinigkeit. Mir machte es Spaß ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Doch anscheinend nicht nur mir, ab und zu sah ich dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen, wenn er mich ansah, während wir uns stritten.

Eines Tages war es so weit. Wir stritten uns wegen der Kleidung oder wegen sonstiger Unwichtigkeiten. Er ging auf mich zu und ich hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick Angst, dass er mich umbringen würde, doch stattdessen druckte er mich an die Wand und küsste mich. Es raubte mir den Atem, lies meinen Körper brennen und mein Verstand aussetzen. Es war ein Rausch, seine Hände auf meinem Körper, sein Atem auf meiner Haut, seine Augen…. Ich wachte alleine auf. Das Bett war kalt und er war nicht da. Zuerst dachte ich mir, dass ich mir alles eingebildet hatte, dass das ganze ein verrückter Traum war, doch die Spuren auf meinem Körper sagten mir, dass es wirklich passiert war.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er mich nicht angesehen, er tat so, als ob ich nicht da wäre, als ob in letzter Nacht nichts geschehen war. Doch in der Nacht kam er zu mir. Er stand da und sah mich an.

„Was willst du?", fragte ich, er machte ein Schritt auf mich zu und ich wich zurück.

„Was wird das zwischen uns?", meine Stimme drohte zu versagen, ich wollte nicht schreien ich wollte es nicht zu einer banalen Streiterei machen.

Und wieder ein Schritt auf mich zu.

„Antworte mir", verlange ich.

„Du bist jetzt mein Weib!", sagte er hart und bestimmend, es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sein _**Weib**_? _**Sein**_Weib?!

„Idiot!!!", schrie ich und rannte davon. Ich lief und lief, so lange ich konnte, so lange ich in der Lage war zu laufen. Als meine Beine einknickten, sank ich auf den kalten Waldboden. Mein Gesicht war nass und ich begriff, dass ich weinte. Ich schluchzte, konnte mich gar nicht beruhigen. Warum tat es denn so weh? Warum haben mich seine Worte so verletzt?

Die Kälte brachte mich irgendwann zu sich. Ich sah mich um und stellte fest, dass ich nicht wusste, wo ich mich befand. Um mich herum waren hohe Bäume, ich lag im hohen, nassen Gras und irgendwo heute ein Tier. Es musste der Wald sein, das nicht weit von unserem Haus stand, ein dichter undurchdringlicher Jungel, voller wilder Tiere. Ich trug nur ein dünnes Nachthemd, es regnete und mir war kalt. Den Weg zurück würde ich nie finden, dass wusste ich, doch ich beschloss jedoch es zu versuchen. Die Erde war kalt und ich fror jämmerlich. Mit jedem Schritt verirrte ich mich noch mehr und plötzlich gab die Erde unter meinen Füßen nach und ich fiel in die Tiefe. Ich schrie, versuchte mich an irgendwas zu klammern, irgendwo Halt zu finden. Schmerzhaft schlug ich irgendwo auf, der Aufprall trieb mir die Luft aus dem Körper und der Schmerz blendete mich.

Ich kam zu mir und fand mich in einer Senke wieder. Ich lag auf einer dicken Baumwurzel, unter mir plätscherte ein Bach, über mir ragte eine fast senkrechte steinige Fläche. Das atmen tat weh, wahrscheinlich war eine oder mehrere Rippen gebrochen. Auf einmal war mir bewusst geworden, dass es das Ende war. Niemand würde jetzt nach mir suchen. Meine Eltern würden mich vielleicht erst in ein paar Tagen vermissen. Die anderen noch später. Ich hatte vielleicht nur wenige Stunden, dann würde mich die Kälte überwältigen und ich würde einschlafen, um nie wieder aufzuwachen.

Die Erkenntnis, dass ich Vegeta liebe tat beinah genau so weh, wie die gebrochenen Rippen. Ich liebte ihn, weil er ein Starrkopf war, weil er stolz war, für den Blick seiner Augen, für seine schweigsame Art und sogar für seine unerträgliche Arroganz. Sein Weib! Das war ich für ihn. Ein Weib. Sein Eigentum. Mit dieser Rolle konnte ich mich nicht abfinden, ich wollte ich könnte es, aber ich war dazu nicht in der Lage. Ich war immer selbstständig, es gab niemanden, der mir etwas sagen konnte. Niemand versuchte mir Grenzen zu setzen. Ich würde nie in der Lage sein mich jemanden unterzuordnen, auch wenn es ein Mensch sein würde, denn ich liebte.

Aber was machte dass jetzt? Ich würde sterben. Die Welt um mich herum fing an zu verblassen, die Kälte wich zurück und sogar der Schmerz wurde erträglicher. Und plötzlich war er da. Er sah mich entsetzt an, Furcht brannte in seinen Augen, Furcht und Erleichterung. Er versuchte mich hoch zu heben, ich stöhnte und er ließ es sein. Das Leben kehrte wieder zurück und die Kälte ergriff mich mit neuer Kraft. Vegeta zog seinen Anzug aus und zog es mir behutsam über.

„Ich muss dich hier weg bringen", sagte er und hob mich wieder hoch. Der Schmerz raubte mir wieder den Atem, lies mich aufschreien. Er schwebte hoch und sank langsam wieder auf den Boden. Er setzte mich auf einem Baumstamm ab. Seine Hände glitten von den Knöcheln nach oben und für einen Augenblick befürchtete ich das Schlimmste und wich von ihm zurück. Er sah mich an und ich könnte schwören, dass er gekränkt war.

„Ich muss dich untersuchen", sagte er ruhig, „die Verletzungen können ernsthaft sein."

Ich nickte. Seine Hände tasteten sich vorsichtig über meinen Körper, behutsam und fachkundig untersuchte er mich. Als er bei den Rippen anlangte ließen mich seine vorsichtigen Brührungen aufschreien.

„Versuch Luft zu hohlen", bat er, ohne aufzusehen.

Ich atmete ein, der Schmerz raubte mir den Atem, ich musste husten, was noch mehr wehtat. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, begegnete ich seinem schuldbewussten Blick.

„Es ist schlimm", sagte er, „du muss schnell versorgt werden."

Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, könnte man meinen, dass er sich tatsächlich entschuldigte.

„Ich muss dich hoch heben", sagte er, „ganz gleich, wie ich dich halten werde, wird es weh tun."

Ich nickte.

„Ich kann nicht schnell fliegen, du würdest noch mehr verletzt werden", sprach er langsam und sah mich dabei auf eine Weise an, die mir auf eine ganz andere Weise den Atem nahm.

„Es gibt nur eine Lösung", sagte er, „ich werde dich KO schlagen, damit du die Schmerzen nicht ertragen muss", sagte er.

„Du wirst was?!", dieser Schrei lies mich wieder husten…. Ich sah nur eine Bewegung und die Welt um mich herum verschwand, verwandelte sich in samtweiche, schützende Dunkelheit.

Ich wachte in meinem Zimmer auf. Neben mir saß meine Mutter, die in einem Buch las. „Hallo, Schätzchen", sagte sie und legte das Buch weg.

„Habe ich lange geschlafen?", fragte ich.

„Nein, nur ein paar Stunden. Geht es dir besser?"

Ich lag eine Weile still da. Die Schmerzen waren immer noch da, aber ich konnte es aushalten.

„Ja, es geht schon."

Meine Mutter lächelte.

„Das ist fein", sagte sie, „zwei Rippen sind gebrochen, aber wenn es dir jetzt besser geht, wirst du schon bald auf den Beinen sein."

Sie nahm ihr Buch und ging, doch bevor sie mein Zimmer verlies, wagte ich eine Frage zu stellen: „Weist du, wo Vegeta ist?"

„Er steht vor der Tür. Schon seit Stunden, ohne sich zu bewegen und ich glaube er atmet auch nicht", sie lächelte, „ich werde ihm sagen dass er rein kommen kann."

Er schwieg. Genau so wie ich. Dann überwand ich mich.

„Danke."

„Wofür?", hob er die Augenbrauen hoch.

Ich tastete über meinen Hals, die Stelle wo seine Hand mich traf tat ein wenig weh.

„Dass du mir die Schmerzen erspart hast", antwortete ich.

Wut flammte in seinen Augen auf.

„Was hast du dir gedacht", sagte er bedrohlich leise, „was hat du dir dabei gedacht?!"

„Ich wollte weg", gab ich zu, „ich will nicht dein Eigentum sein!"

„Mein Eigentum?! Du wärst beinah gestorben!"

„Hätte es dir den was ausgemacht?", fragte ich und wunderte mich über die Bitterkeit in meiner Stimme.

Er sah mich an, trat näher und Küsste mich gierig und leidenschaftlich.

„Es hätte mir was ausgemacht", sagte er atemlos, „es hätte mir sogar viel mehr ausgemacht, als ich je zugeben kann."

Er war verschwunden, noch bevor meine Lippen die Wärme seiner Berührung vergessen konnte.

Wir sprachen nie viel mit einander. Hauptsächlich, weil uns keine Zeit blieb. Er blieb nie bei mir, jedes Mal wachte ich alleine auf. Doch er kam jede Nach zu mir, er war zärtlich und zuvorkommend, seine Berührungen waren sanft und er gab mir das Gefühl vollkommen zu sein. Wir stritten uns immer noch, genau so wie immer. Und eines Tages stellte ich es fest…. Ich war schwanger. Ich brauchte lange, um es wirklich zu glauben. Erst als das Ultraschallfoto in meinen Händen lag, glaubte ich es endlich.

Und nun war ich hier, ohne zu wissen ob ich nun Ehefrau oder Geliebte war. War ich mehr für ihn, als nur eine Frau, mit der er die Nächte verbrachte? ChiChi konnte mir nichts Vernünftiges raten. Wie auch? Son Goku trägt sie auf Händen, auch wenn sie keine Gelegenheit auslässt sich über ihn zu beschweren.

Ich atmete durch. Ich würde es ihm sagen. So wird es am besten sein, früher oder später würde er ist erfahren. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich wieder ein.

Ich brauchte weiter zwei Wochen, um mich endlich dem Gespräch zu stellen.

„Vegeta, wir müssen reden!", ich stellte ihn am Eingang zum Trainingsraum. Er sah mich nur fragend an.

Ich drückte ihm das Ultraschallfoto in die Hand. Er betrachtete es misstrauisch, wendete hin und her.

„Was soll das sein?"

„Mittlerweile kann ich sagen, dass es ein Junge ist", sagte ich.

Sein Blick würde noch schärfer.

„Weib….", er gebrauchte dieses Wort jetzt auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, die weder grob noch verletzend war.

„Es ist dein Sohn, Vegeta", sagte ich, „unser Sohn", berichtigte ich mich. Er sah mich an, lange und durchringend. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Trainingsraum. Das Gefühl geschlagen zu werden blieb aus. Ich erwartete sein Verhalten bereits. Wenigstens war mir jetzt klar, wo ich stehe.

Dieses Mal nahm ich mir ein Auto für die Flucht. Die Stelle fand ich fast sofort. Der Abhang, den ich herunter gefallen war, war tief und ich verstand jetzt, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, mit nur zwei gebrochenen Rippen davon gekommen zu sein.

Ich lies mich auf dem Baustamm nieder und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ich war töricht. Ich baute mir Luftschlösser, die beim ersten Windhauch verschwanden. Habe ich tatsächlich gedacht, dass wir eine nette kleine Familie werden? Von wegen!

Als er vor mir landete, waren seit meiner Flucht drei Stunden vergangen. Er sah verärgert aus.

„Warum muss ich dich ständig suchen?", fragte er. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich hatte keine Lust und keine Kraft, mich mit ihm zu streiten.

„Antworte mir, Weib!"

Auch das brachte mich nicht dazu schreiend aufzuspringen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er nach einer Weile und diese schlichte Frage brachte mich dazu aufzusehen.

„Ich erwarte ein Kind von dir", antwortete ich, „und du lässt mich stehen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen…."

„Was soll ich sagen? Was?"

„Das dich das freut. Oder dass es dich anwidert, aber sag irgendwas. Irgendetwas", ich hatte keine Kraft hysterisch zu klingen.

Er lies sich neben mir auf die Knie, legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Langsam lies er seinen Kopf sinken und berührte kurz meinen Bauch mit seinen Lippen. Dann küsste er mich, ebenso sanft und vorsichtig.

„Ein Kind kann mich nur freuen", sagte er, „ich habe nie gewagt zu träumen Vater zu werden. Es ist… es ist kompliziert. Du sagst es ist ein Junge?"  
Vor Erstaunen konnte ich nur nicken.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er, „ich werde wohl Farbe bekennen müssen", sagte er halb verärgert, halb amüsiert. Er küsste mich wieder, dieses Mal antwortete ich ihm.

Für eine kurze Zeit, für ein paar Tage, gab es nur uns. Die restliche Welt existierte nicht, es gab keine Bedrohung, keine Schwierigkeiten, nichts.

Und dann holte uns die Wirklichkeit mit voller Wucht ein. Keine hundert Pferde hätten mich davon abzuhalten ihm zu folgen. Ich stand da und sah zu, wie er in den Kampf zog, nur Erinnerungen an sein Versprächen, gesund wieder zurück zu kommen, gab mir Kraft seinen Sohn in den Armen zu halten und zu sehen, wie er sich in dem Himmel schwang.

Ich kannte ihn nun von einer anderen Seite, ich kannte ich so, wie er sich niemals den anderen zeigen würde. Ich habe gehört, wie er ganz leise Schlaflieder für seinen Sohn sang. Ich habe gesehen, wie er lacht und ich habe seine sanften Berührungen gespürt.

Ich schaue in den Himmel und bete, dass es wieder zurückkommt. Dieses Mal kämpft Vegeta nicht für sich, und ich weis, dass es ihm nicht behagt es zuzugeben, aber er wird etwas feststellen, was Son Goku schon immer wusste – es gibt Sachen, die einem mehr Kraft geben, als Training es je tun könnte.


End file.
